A beautiful day in my life
by Natsuki-Kuun
Summary: Edward est un petit garçon plein de vie... Roy un jeune militaire insouciant...  Mon premier royed! w  Très court!  Et toujours un titre à rallonge made in Natsuki! xD


Un jour…

Je me souviens très bien…

Lui ne doit plus en avoir souvenance.

Pourtant c'est un souvenir très important pour moi.

Le soleil brillait dans le ciel dans le ciel d'Amestris.

Je venait d'arriver, mon train ayant fait halte quelque minute plus tôt et je marchais donc dans les rues à la recherche d'un hôtel où passer la nuit.

La lumière de l'astre m'éblouissait tellement que je trébuchait sur un pavé et m'étalé de tout mon long sur le pavé froid.

Ma joue reposant douloureusement contre la pierre.

En relevant lentement le tête je tombais sur un enfant.

Une petit bouille toute ronde entourer de mèches blondes ainsi que deux yeux doré rond comme des billes.

Je ne savais pas quoi dire…Et je pense que j'ai dut effrayer ce petit garçon car il c'est presque immédiatement mit à pleurer, en se mettant en boule.

Je me relevait en soupirant et caressait sa tête pour le calmer, il arrêta de crier mais pleurait toujours.

J'ouvrit la valise que j'avais avec moi depuis que j'était partit et en sortit une feuille que je mis par terre et me mit à tracer un cercle alchimique à sa surface.

Je claquais mes mains l'une contre l'autre et les posais à plat sur le papier.

J'y transmutait un petit chat en peluche que je donnais au gamin qui s'arrêta de suite de crier pour me regarder dans les yeux, émerveillé.

Je lui demandait où il habitait et il ne me répondit pas.

Je le prit dans mes bras et le portait en marchant lentement.

Il me lança un faible « merci » avant de m'embrassé innocemment sur les lèvres.

Je le repoussais légèrement en rougissant.

Finalement, son père était arrivé en criant et je l'avait laissé là.

Repartant…

Des années plus tard, bien des années plus tard.

Le colonel Roy Mustang dormait sur sa chaise.

Un jeune homme entra silencieusement dans la pièce et se mit à contempler le visage endormis du brun.

Il se rapprocha de lui et eu un sourire en coin avant de rapprocher ses lèvres des siennes.

Des souvenirs flous remontèrent soudain à son esprit.

Des souvenirs qu'il n'avait finalement pas oublier.

Il voulait retrouver le goût de ses lèvres qui lui avait tant manquer.

Toutes sa vie il avait voulut retrouver cet sensation.

C'était chaud, sucré…Avec un délicat goût de miel…

Il se recula brutalement en remarquant que ses lèvres n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres de celles de sont supérieurs.

Il soupira en souriant:

« Vous n'êtes qu'un imbécile… »

Il allait partir lorsqu'une main puissante se saisit de la sienne et le tira en arrière, le faisant tomber sur les genoux du colonel qu'il croyait endormis.

Il rencontra les deux yeux onyx qui le fixait avec tendresse et ne put empêcher ses joues de rougir.

Il sentait le plus vieux très prêt, beaucoup trop prêt!

Finalement il se détendit légèrement en sentant les mains de son supérieurs se saisirent plus fermement des siennes pour le retenir.

Lentement…

Doucement…

Les lèvres du brun se posèrent sur celle d'Edward qui fut soudain assaillit par le souvenir de cette journée qu'il avait passé avec un inconnu il y avait de cela très longtemps…

Sucré…

Tellement tentant…

Ils ne se séparaient que pour se rapprocher encore, enchaînant les baisers en reprenant à peine leurs souffles…

Pourtant un sentiments de paix étreignait leurs cœur solitaire.

« Je t'aime Edward… »

Le blond rougit violemment et plaqua de nouveau sa bouche contre celle de son vis-à-vis pour le faire taire.

Roy aurait bien rit à gorge déployer si sa langue n'était pas fortement mise à contribution.

Quelques part dans un studio de télévision:

Natsuki: royed!

Edward *en lisant le script*: mais c'est quoi ce bordel!

Roy: pourquoi moi je suis déjà vieux au début? Sa fait pédophile!

Natsuki: pas ma faute il fallait absolument que j'adapte ce doujin trop kawaii!

Roy: c'est une raison pour me faire passer pour un harceleur d'enfant?

Natsuki: ba… ouai! Surtout que les choses sérieuse vont bientôt commencer!

Edward: non!

Natsuki: mais pas avec vous! Avec ma nouvelle fiction (sérieuse pour une fois!)

Prochainement sur vos écran:

SPAGYRIE, prélude d'une disciple d'Ishballa.

Suivez la voix tracez par le temps, et ne vous perdez surtout pas car la mort est le prix à payer pour découvrir l'ultime véritez.

Mais partez! Partez chers alchimistes!

Sur la route de la connaissance ultime!

Et peut être trouverez-vous la vérité caché au fond des âges!


End file.
